Shippo And Coffee
by Kumori Sora Kururugi
Summary: A short sequel to my story "Ask Shikamaru". Every wonder what would happen if Shippo had some coffee? Read to find out in this short but funny oneshot that gives a new meaning to the word 'crack! Massive OOCness. Rated T for language and crack.


The sequel to "Ask Shikamaru". It features Shippo, who gets some coffee and then bad things happen. Introduces my best friend's OC, Narutia Kimachi.

* * *

"Hey all! How are ya?"

All the anime characters started talking amongst themselves.

"HAY! LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone stared at Kumori.

"Umm..right...where's Shippo?"

Shippo hopped up from the crowd onto Sango's shoulder. "Right here!"

"Good, come here." He hopped up to the stage. "Anyone else wanna be in this fanfic?"

Right away almost all the anime characters were gone, except for three, who apparently hadn't been paying attention.

"Yay! Inuyasha, Shikamaru, Kyo,and Shippo are the stars of my fanfic!"

They all looked up. "Uh, what?"

"Well, you guys are the only ones left..."

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

Kumori laughed manically.

* * *

**Shippo Plus Coffee Equals Disaster!**

It was the end of 'Bug Shikamaru day' and all was silent around the coffee shop.

Shippo had never had coffee before. He didn't let that stop him. Kumori and Narutia were sitting at a table in a corner drinking coffee and eating skittles. Mmm...sounds good.....

-coughcough- Anyway.....

Kagome had accidentally left her coffee on the table while she went to the bathroom. Shippo, having never had coffee before, took a sip. Umm, this is bad.

Kumori looked over. "AHHH! Shippo no!"

Shippo froze. His eyes were wide, and his tail was twitching.

"Yay! Hyper Shippo!" Narutia yelled. Shippo grinned.

"WHEEEE!!!" He let loose his spinning top and grabbed a hold of the side, spinning along with it. Kumori and Narutia, shrugging at each other, jumped on too, having nothing better to do.

Kyo, Shikamaru, and Inuyasha, who were sitting at a table not too far away, sighed at each other. Inuyasha took out his sword. "Whatever, let's do this."

All three of the hyper individuals were now on top of the spinning top, sipping more coffee and eating bagels/skittles.

"Pass the skittles please," Kumori said, Narutia handing her a HUUUGE bag of skittles.

"I want some!" Shippo yelled. Narutia shook her head. "No! Big kids only!" She said, pouring the entire bag of skittles into her mouth.

"Grr..."

Just then, Shippo transformed into a giant fox-thingy with glowing red eyes.

Both girls yelped, spilling skittles all over the floor, and hitting Inuyasha in the head, knocking him out.

Shippo untransformed. "YAY!"

**----------A few hours later----------**

The entire village of Konoha was in ruins. Buildings were knocked over, people were in comas, and Inuyasha was still passed out.

Shippo was laying on top of a person, trying to eat their brains...I guess he didn't know you had to cut open the head first. O.o

Kumori and Narutia were sitting a short distance away, staring into space and eating skittles..again... Gawd we're addicted.

"Hmm..you ever notice how when Shippo gets hyper he destroys everything?" Kumori asked Narutia.

"Huh, now that ya mention it.." Narutia replied, scraching her head with a bagel.

"Well, why don't Inuyasha and his friends just get Shippo hyper, then let him loose in a room with Naraku in it?"

"That's a good question...."

Inuyasha, who was standing a short distance away, replied, "Because, he'd probably destroy us too!"

Kyo nodded in aggreement and Shikamaru gave everyone a thumbs up.

Shippo was still trying to eat the brains of a person.._Let's see who that person is..._

-sounds of walking- -camera angle towards Shippo and the person he's trying to eat-

_Oh my god it's INO!!_

Everyone cheered.

_God..you guys are mean..._

They cheered again.

_Umm....Sesshomaru is hot!_

Silence...After a second you could hear in the background, a guy yelling "You suck!"

_Yeah, well your not so great either, hot shot..._

Then, Sesshomaru came, and killed everyone except Kumori, Narutia, Inuyasha, Shikamaru, Kyo, and Shippo.

Kumori clung to Sesshomaru's fluff. "It's so fluffy!!"

"I'M WITH YA GIRLFRIEND!" Narutia grabbed the fluff. The best friends were dragged through the ruined town on Sesshomaru-sama's fluff....Mmm...fluffy..

Meanwhile, the guys just looked on. "Umm..you guys wanna end this?" Kyo suggested, watching Shippo REALLY eat Ino's brain.

"Umm..good idea.." Shikamaru said, covering his eyes. Inuyasha had already fainted.

Umm, Da End.

* * *

"Well that was short," Kagome said, staring at the computer screen.

"Yeah, well, not a lot happened that day...." Kumori replied.

"True, true. Hey, did you get that letter I sent saying that Inuyasha was brain-intolerant?"

"Oh, sorry. No I didn't. Poor Inu-chan."

"Eh, it's okay, it was funny anyways."

"Why, thank you Kagome-chan!" Kumori exclaimed, hugging the unsuspecting 15 year old.

"Can't..breathe....let...go..."

"Oh, oopsy.."

OOGABOOGA.

This is Kumori Kururugi, signing out. See ya next time!

(A/N: Skittles: 1, Inuyasha: 0)


End file.
